love is a battleground
by playstationlover123
Summary: michael barnes now got a job in freddy fazbear's pizzeria and finds out what had happend over the years and falls in love with bonnie (bonnie's a girl sorry for sucky summary)


_**hey guys playstation here just here to let you now that i will try and do two storys at a time this one will be...more ..mature so heres the first chapter enjoy BYE**_

_**(PS Bonnie's a girl again)**_

"well this is it" a voice said and as he walked in he was greeted by the manager "ah Michael Barnes (oc) was it?" asked "yes sir,but you can call me mike im here for my first night" mike said "oh ok just let me over look your resume hmmm" "whats wrong?"mike asked "well seeing your resume i see that you are a bladed weapons expert and in hand to hand combat"asked the manager "well i mean when your in the military i kinda need those skills"said mike "oh that makes sense well i guess i'll see tomorrow"stated the manager handing him a copy of the building key "okay see you tomorrow

_**time skip~ 11:55**_

"okay so first night"mike said as he parked the car in the parking lot and pulled a picture of a girl "i wonder why/how you died here?"mike said as he put it back in his pocket and walked into the pizzeria "hmm wow this is kinda creepy at night"mike said looking around "what time is it?"mike said to him self as he pulled out his phone "crap 12:03 i need to get to th-AHH! WHAT THE FUCK"mike said as bonnie grabbed him scaring him and saying "sorry i didnt mean to scare you i was letting you know you need to get to your office and fast i'll be there to help you" "okay"mike said suspicious mike walk down to the office and waited for bonnie when bonnie walked in she let him know about freddy and when to use the doors then mike noticed something bonnie had a black eye "_how the heck can an animatronic get a black eye might as well ask what happened"_mike thought to himself "hey bonnie how did you get a black eye?"mike asked still confused "...freddy hits me"she said "why is he hitting a beautiful,and sexy girl like yourself"mike said and bonnie blushed and mike just smiled then he got grabbed by freddy "hmm that was quick endo"freddy said with black eyes "FREDDY LEAVE HIM ALONE!"bonnie shouted and freddy hit her hard causing her plastic to crack making mike get extremely mad "how dare you hit her!" mike said then he flipped freddy over his back onto one of the tables freddy growled then mike ran to the office and grabbed his bag and pulled a emp disk and dozen throwing knifes before freddy caught up to him and tried to grab mike but he rolled out of the way and threw one of the knives at his leg causing freddy to drop then mike ran to him jumped over him and dropped the emp disk on and pressed detonate on a remote freddy screamed in pain and deactivated for the night mike walked over to bonnie and helped her up "are you okay bonnie?"mike said panting "yeah thanks"bonnie said "no prob but i need a question answered"mike said a little sad "okay what is it"bonnie asked "well my wife was the last person to work here she was also a night and well after she came here she never came back so i need to know what happened to her"mike said as he looked up to see bonnie crying "bonnie are you okay"mike asked worried "michael...i..d-died..by..the...hands. "bonnie said crying mike stood up walked to freddy and said "so you kille-"mike was interrupted by freddy reactivating and grabbing mikes leg causing him to fall "OOF"mike said as he hit head on the hard tile but he grabbed a knife and stabbed it in freddys hand causing him to drop him mike got up and ran towards the farthest table and vaulted over it and flipped it on it's side and kicked it in freddy's direction but he broke thru it then mike pulled out his military grade .9MM and shot freddy in the legs freddy dropped with a thud then mike was grabbed behind by chica but not to kill him she put him behind her and picked up freddy and hit him causing him to deactivate then she picked freddy up and walked to the back to repair him "fucking bear"mike said as he walked to bonnie and helped her up "how did you do that michael?"bonnie asked "um...well...your gonig to hate me for doing this but i was in the military"mike said nervously "WHAT!"bonnie shouted but soon relaxed as mike kissed bonnie

_**how do you guys like it so far let me know by reveiw or om me anyway bye**_


End file.
